Of Twins, Memories and Choices
by simplyn2deep
Summary: A big case comes up, and Danny and Steve scramble to find a babysitter for their twins, Lucas and Lilia. (**McDanno SLASH**) Written for Round 1 at h50 reversebang challenge on LJ.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Twins, Memories and Choices**

**Chapter 1:** "What do you mean you can't babysit?"

**Summary:** Danny and Steve are called to the Governor's office for a case but Mary isn't available to babysit Lilia & Lucas like she usually does.

* * *

"Steve, we can't take the twins to work with us," Danny said as he followed Steve around their...his...their children's nursery as he packed their diaper bags.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Steve asked as he paused. "Mary said she's busy, Kamekona's giving a helicopter tour, Grace practically begged to watch them but we both agree she's too young to stay at home alone for an unknown amount of time."

Danny sighed. He knew Steve was right. They were out of options. The Governor called and said he wanted all hands on deck for his urgent case and was giving them 45 minutes to get to his office with the rest of the team.

"We could call Rach...," Danny began, but Steve cut him off with a decisive, "No. Absolutely not."

Maybe that came out a bit more harsh than he intended, but Steve wasn't about to turn to his partner's ex-wife to watch his kids/niece and nephew. And fuck, if that wasn't a complicated mess, he didn't know what was, but he needed to not dwell on his sister and Danny in bed together. Ever again. Especially not now that he and Danny were finally together.

"Okay, well what about Max?" Danny suggested as he picked up Lilia from her crib. "At least until we know the kind of case we're working on and how long we're going to be busy...and if he's not currently slicing and dicing any bodies."

Steve thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Okay, but you're calling to ask him." Steve said as he picked up Lucas from his crib next to his sister's. "Don't forget the other diaper bag."

"Chicken...," Danny mumbled as he grabbed the diaper bag and followed Steve out of the room. "You're a chicken, you know that, McGarrett. Still not over the third degree he gave you the last time you asked him for a favor."

Steve shrugged his shoulders, neither confirming nor denying the accusation. "It's your turn to ask," came his rather lame and delayed reply.

Danny snorted as he set Lilia in the carrier that was sitting on the bed in his and Steve's room. "Right. My turn. Why don't you just take them down to the car and I'll make the call." Danny added as he picked up his phone from the charger on the side of the bed.

"I'll be in the car," Steve put Lucas in the other carrier, secured both kids and checked his pockets to make sure he had everything he needed before picking up both carriers, leaving the room and going down the stairs.

"Hold up McGarrett!" Danny said as he reached over to grab Steve's arm. "Why is our son wearing his sister's beanie?"

Steve looked down at the boy in question and gave a little shrug. "I couldn't find his and we need to leave...come on," he said as he continued out of the room.

Danny sighed as he scrolled through his contacts list on his cell to call Max. As he waited for the call to connect, he sorted through the diaper bags. He did not understand Steve's method of packing, it made absolutely no sense.

"Detective Williams, what can I do for you?" Max said by way of greeting when he answered his phone.

"Max, Steve and I have a huge favor to ask of you," Danny said as he lifted his left shoulder to hold his phone in place while he finished working on the bags and moved to secure his badge and gun to his belt.

"I thought as much," Max replied.

"The Governor's called us in and our usual babysitters are busy…," Danny began.

"And my services are needed to watch Lilia and Lucas?" Max finished.

"Yes," Danny said with a sigh, "If you're not cutting open any bodies that is."

"My morning is currently free, however I do not know about the rest of the day," Max said. "I will gladly watch them for you and Commander McGarrett."

Danny grabbed the diaper bags and rushed out of the room. "Thank you Max. We will be there soon."

"I will be waiting, Detective," Max said as he ended the call.

Danny put his cell in his pocket before heading down the stairs. "Max has agreed to watch the twins," he said to Steve. "If we leave now we can still get to the Governor's on time after dropping them off."

"Right behind you, D.," Steve replied as he maneuvered out of the front door. "My hands are full so you're going to need to unlock the car doors."

Danny waited until Steve was walking down the foot path to their borrowed car, they were going to have to get something larger soon because they couldn't continue to use Mary's rental while she borrowed her friend's car, before pressing the unlock button on the key fob. With his foot, he did a skipping hop to pull the front door closed and turned to lock it.

"Did you activate the alarm?" Steve asked as he set Lilia's carried down and opened the rear passenger door of the car. He secured Lucas' carrier, gave him a stuffed animal and closed the door before he picked up Lilia again and walked to the other side of the car. Once there, he opened the door, moved a couple of the stuffed animals to the side and secured Lilia, gave her a stuffed animal and closed the door.

"No, but I locked the door." Danny said. "It'll have to do, don't have time to unlock and set it."

Steve snorted. "It's okay for you to not set it, but you read me the riot act when I forget to set it."

"No one has ever broken in when I forget to set it, but when you forget, they break in and taser you."

"I was tasered once, well before the twins were born, and I did set the alarm but it was deactivated," Steve said defensively. "Just...let it go, Danno." he said the last part in a sing-song way and spreading his arms from his body while wiggling his fingers.

Danny rolled his eyes. "What have I told you about watching Frozen?" He popped the trunk to put the diaper bags in the back, closed it and walked to the driver's side. "I'm driving," he informed Steve as he held up the key.

Steve was about to protest when Danny raised an eyebrow. "I had to call Max and you were too lazy to look for Lucas' beanie. This is your punishment."

On the way to drop the kids off with Max, Steve went over what type of case would warrant 'all hands on deck'. "You get the feeling that the Governor has some shady friends?"

Danny raised an eyebrow as he looked at Steve, "Better be careful he doesn't hear you say that..."

"You know what I mean," Steve replied with a roll of his eyes. "They're obviously no where near as shady as Jameson's 'friends' but it's questionable."

"One, you're in no position to talk about having questionable friends. Two, it doesn't necessarily have to deal with one of his friends. Could be something completely unrelated." Danny said as he merged on the H-1. "Just...don't worry about it until we hear what he has to say."

Steve nodded his head, but still mused what could be going on. "Yeah, you're probably right."

**H50-H50-H50**

It took twenty minutes to get from the house to Max's office and another ten minutes to get the kids settled with him.

"Lilia had half of the baby food in the green container and needs to finish the other half," Steve said as he set the carrier down. "Lucas has half a bottle of formula and if possible, all of the baby food in the yellow container." Steve set the second carrier down.

"Are they still not eating and drinking all of their food?" Max asked, slightly worried. He didn't profess to know everything about babies and their eating habits, but as much as he had been around these two, he began to notice certain qualities about them, but never had it in him to bring it up with Steve or Danny.

"Lucas can't stop eating, but Lilia only seems half interested in the baby food and formula," Danny replied. "Their pediatrician said said they were healthy."

"I do not know your pediatrician, but perhaps some sort of supplement could be given to Lilia?" Max questioned. "Girls are not known to eat as much as boys do."

Steve thought for a moment before nodding, "That could be something we talk to the doctor about."

"But what do you know, you're a coroner!" Danny added defensively.

"I still went to Medical School," Max replied as he turned his attention to the twins. "Now who is ready for Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure?"

Danny was set to respond to Max's suggestion, but Steve reminded him they needed to meet the Governor, so they left the kids in Max's capable, yet eccentric hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Twins, Memories and Choices**

**Chapter 2:** "Born prematurely"

**Summary:** Max's words have affected Danny more than Steve thought they would.

* * *

After their meeting with the Governor, Steve and Danny headed to Headquarters to brief Chin and Kono on their new case. The fact that Chin and Kono weren't at the meeting when the Governor asked that all the team be there should have clued him in on the fact that they had already been told about the case and were hard at work on it.

There wasn't much in the way of evidence, but the Governor told them they would have access to the victim's, a long time family friend, financial records for both the business and on the personal side.

Steve glanced at Danny as he drove down the familiar streets. He hated when Danny was quiet. A quiet Danny meant something was very, very wrong and for the life of Steve, he didn't know what the problem was.

"I know the case is hard," Steve said as he broke the silence, "but we've worked on tougher cases with less information to go on...and I know you hate being at the beck and call of the Governor, but..." Steve glanced at Danny and saw that his partner still was lost in his thoughts. "Maybe going to Jersey to personally talk to the business partner would be better than a conference call."

Danny blinked and looked at Steve, "What? What business partner in Jersey?" Danny asked.

"Oh, so you did hear what I said," Steve replied. "I thought you were ignoring me..."

Danny blinked at Steve again and gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about, McGarrett?"

Steve turned into their usual parking spot and shut off the car. "For the last 20 minutes, you've been quiet. I finally ask you something having to do with the case and you pick that moment to tune into what I'm saying."

"Because what you said didn't make sense," Danny said. "Denning never said anything about the vic having a business partner in Jersey."

"I know," Steve said patiently, "but you've been lost in your head since well before we got to the Governor's office. What's going on with you?"

Danny shook his head. "Nothing. Let's just get to work on this case," Danny said as he unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door, "and for the record, I know we've solved tougher cases with less information than we have for this one."

Danny got out of the car, grabbed the paperwork that had fallen to the floor from the back seat and closed the door. When he looked up, he saw Steve was still in the car looking at him. "Well, come on, Steve," he said with a sigh. "We don't have all day."

Steve opened his door, pulled the key out of the ignition and put it in his pocket as he got out of the car. "I know there's something going on with you, D," Steve said again as they walked across the parking lot to the entrance of the Palace. "It isn't about the case, so what's going on?"

Danny turned to look at Steve and was about to respond when Steve's phone rang. "You better get that. Could be something else about the case. I'll start filling Chin and Kono in," Danny said with a gesture towards the building.

When Steve finally made it into HQ, Danny was well into laying out the facts of the case that had been presented to him and Steve at their meeting with the Governor. Steve went into his office to follow up on the newest bit of information that had been given to him. Danny was right about it being the Governor who was calling. When he sat in the chair behind his desk, he entered the password to log into his computer and replayed the conversation he had with Denning.

Lost in thought, Steve didn't hear Danny come into his office until the man spoke. "So what did Denning have to say?"

Steve blinked up at Danny, momentarily confused like Danny had been in the car, before he shook his head some. "You really aren't going to believe this," Steve replied, still shaking his head.

"After living here for 4 years, I'll believe just about anything," Danny responded.

"Apparently the victim does have a business partner from New Jersey," Steve began as he stood up again and made his way out of his office and to the computer table where Chin and Kono were looking over the files that Danny laid out. "Might as well tell Chin and Kono about it."

Once with the others, Steve gave them complete rundown of the conversation he had with Denning. Chin set about digging up anything that could be found on the business partner in Hawaii while Kono headed to HPD's forensic accountants to go over all of the financial records they'd been given access to.

"Danny, I want you call up some of your buddies from your old precinct to see if they know anything about this guy from Jersey," Steve said. When there wasn't a response, Steve looked up and saw that Danny was already back in his office. "How long has he been in his office?" Steve asked Chin.

"A couple of minutes," Chin replied. "He went in just after Kono left."

Steve absentmindedly nodded his head, still looking at Danny. "I'm going to make some calls and see if the victim's stolen cars have been found," Steve said as he went back to his office.

**H50-H50-H50**

It was several hours later when Steve got fed up with Danny's unusual behavior that he made an excuse for the two of them to leave the office for a bit. With much protesting, Steve pulled Danny into the hall and towards the elevators. When the doors opened, they walked in and Steve pulled out the stopper for the emergency stop.

"Okay, out with it," Steve said. "What else is on your mind that it has you distracted from the case?"

Danny sputtered, opened his mouth a couple of times to deny that he was distracted, before he sighed. Steve was right, but he'd never tell him that. Since dropping off Lucas and Lilia with Max, all Danny could think about was what Max said.

"You don't seriously believe what Max was saying about Lilia, do you?" Danny asked.

Steve shrugged some. "Not exactly, but it doesn't hurt to ask the pediatrician about it."

"He said she was fine. That she wasn't losing weight or anything," Danny said. "She's not sick and needing supplements or anything anymore."

"She may not need them now," Steve said agreed, "but it wasn't all that long ago when she did need them."

"Don't remind me," Danny said with a sigh. He remembered all too well the doctors telling them that although Lucas and Lilia were born prematurely, Lucas was the healthier of the two and Lilia needed the additional nourishment.

* * *

"_Mr. Williams...Danny," Doctor Mikinos corrected himself as he looked at the agitated man, "I'm not saying that your daughter will always have to take the enriched formula. This is just until she gains more weight."_

"_But you can't say how long," Danny repeated. "It could be six weeks, six months or six years!"_

"_Danny, stop exaggerating and listen to what the doctor is saying," Steve cut in. "We would know well before she's six years old if she had to continue taking any supplements."_

"_That's right Steve," Mikinos said in agreement. "In fact, I think it will only be necessary for the first six months. You'll bring them to me every month for their check ups and I can further evaluate whether she needs to continue taking it or not."_

_Danny still wasn't pleased with what the doctor said, but it was better than nothing. "Okay, doc. The enriched formula and what else?"_

"_When they're older and you're ready to start them on baby food, we can discuss the merits of the store bought variety versus making your own," Mikinos said. "For now, the formula I told you about will be just fine."_

_Before Danny could start another round of questioning the doctor, Steve spoke up, "Other than Lilia being on the small side, they're both okay?"_

_Doctor Mikinos nodded his head. "They are doing remarkably well for being born early." He looked at Steve, "I spoke to your sister's doctor," he said, "and he's giving the green light for her to fly back to Los Angeles, but he can't stress enough that she really should be taking it easy right now."_

_Steve nodded his head. "I know doc, but she's anxious to get back to our aunt who's going to cancer treatments and doesn't want her to go through it alone. I'd go with her, but...," he looks at Danny then back to the doctor, "I wouldn't feel right leaving Danny alone to care for both twins as well as Grace for an indefinite amount of time."_

_"That's understandable. It's hard knowing that there are so many people relying on you and you have to prioritize who you help and for how long," Mikinos said in agreement. "I'll have the nurse give you a copy of Mary's file. I'm sure her doctor in Los Angeles is going to want to have that to add to her records there."_

_Steve nodded his head. "I'll make sure she makes time to see her doctor there, even if I have to call and make the appointment for her myself."_

_Danny snorted. "Yeah, that'll go over real well."_

_"I'm just looking out for my little sister," Steve said with a grin. "It's what any big brother would do." Steve gave Danny a look daring him to say otherwise. He knew the man had done much more when his own younger sister was slacking in taking care of herself the previous year after she had surgery._

_"Oh, don't give me that look!" Danny said with a huff and a roll of his eyes._

* * *

Steve had been leaning against the wall of the elevator as he listened to Danny retell the meeting with their kids' pediatrician. It was obvious that Max's words had gotten under Danny's skin more than he was letting on.

"I know that Lilia and Lucas are doing okay, but really, what does it hurt to talk with their doctor about it?" Steve asked. "He will either say it's not necessary, or that it's a good idea and we add it to her formula."

"But...what if it's like the last time we brought something up to the doctor and we get more than we bargained for?" Danny asked. He was never this unsure about himself and how he took care of his kids. Lilia and Lucas were accidental surprises but he wanted to make sure they continued to be healthy like he knew they were happy.

"The way I remember it," Steve begins with a bit of a smirk on his lips, "is that we overheard Mary talking to her doctor about always wanting sex."

Danny slapped his forehead and groaned. "Of course you would remember that," he said. "Why is it that you remember the embarrassing stuff before the other, important stuff?"

Steve laughed and pressed the emergency stopper in and the doors to the elevator opened. "What I'm remembering is how you suggested that Kono and Malia take Mary out for some bonding time and we took advantage of having the house to ourselves."

Danny nodded his head in agreement. He definitely remembered that part of the night and he was glad that they were alone in the house.

"This time around, there's no embarrassing questions and discussions about hormonal levels and self gratification that we have to listen to." Steve added.

"I still can't get over how you still wanted to have sex when we got home," Danny said part amazement and part humor.

Steve shrugged his shoulders, not at all denying any of what Danny said. "You didn't seem to have a problem with it," he said. "You were begging for it harder and faster."


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Twins, Memories and Choices**

**Chapter 3:** Checking In

**Summary:** Steve and Danny check in with Max

* * *

Danny finally had enough of Steve and his dirty talk distracting him from work. His mind was providing enough distractions that he didn't need his partner being more of a distraction.

"Enough," Danny said as he pushed Steve away when they made it back to the hall between their offices. "I've got enough going on that I don't need you distracting me."

Steve absolutely did not pout at Danny when he pushed away.

"Oh don't look at me like that!" Danny said with a shake of his head. "You know what I mean. We have a case we're supposed to be working on and you're in here distracting me."

"Not distracting," Steve said as he reached out to trail the tips of his fingers along Danny's arm, "I'm just helping you to focus." Danny gave Steve a look and he could see the comment on the tip of his tongue. "Back on the case." Steve quickly added. "Help you focus back on the case."

Steve pulled out his phone to check the time, "It's almost lunch time, what do you say in an hour we check in with Max to see how he's doing with Lilia and Lucas?"

Danny thought a moment before nodding his head. "That's a good idea." Steve smiled and turned to enter his office, but stopped and turned around when his name was said. "Thanks," Danny nodded with a smile. "For helping me focus back on the case."

"You're welcome Danno," Steve smiled as he turned back around and walked in his office.

**H50-H50-H50**

By the time lunch rolled around, everyone made significant progress on their parts of the case. Steve received a call from HPD that three of the four stolen cars from the victim had been found at a local chop shop. Unfortunately the fourth car had already been dismantled. Steve asked that the remaining cars be sent to impound and searched for evidence. Kono returned from speaking with the forensic accountants and had a complete breakdown of the victim's financial records and was in the process of going through them. She was still waiting for the records from the business partner in New Jersey. Chin and Danny spent some time comparing notes on the business partners in Hawaii and New Jersey and felt they came up with some good leads about where the missing victim could be.

"This is great!" Steve said after the team had given their updates. Let's break for lunch and pick up in an hour. Chin, can you contact MPD and see if they can have some officers check out the addresses you came across?" Chin nodded his head and went back to his office. "Danny, when did your contacts say they'd get back to you with the information you asked for?"

"Considering they were going to ask the Captain about it, I'm hoping that by the end of the business day I'll hear back, but I can call again after lunch," Danny replied.

Steve nodded, "As long as they don't think you're rushing them or anything."

"I think I'll see if Charlie was able to get into those encrypted account records I found," Kono added.

"Great idea," Steve replied. "We'll meet back in a couple of hours?" Kono and Danny nodded their heads in agreement and went their separate ways.

Steve went back to his office to call Max.

While in his office, Danny wrote some notes he wanted to ask the officers from his old precinct. He was just about to leave when his phone vibrated on his desk. He picked it up and looked at it. With a shake of his head and a smile on his lips. 'Goof,' he thought as he made his way to Steve's office.

"We're pretty much in the same room and you send me a text message?" Danny asked with a laugh.

Steve shrugged. "It was quicker than leaving my office, going to yours, then coming back."

Danny shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Okay, call Max to check on Lilia and Lucas and I'll order us some sandwiches."

"Already done," Steve replied. "Sandwiches will be delivered in 20 minutes and I'm waiting for Skype to connect." Steve pointed to his computer monitor.

Danny looked at the screen just as it connected with Max.

"Are you sure this should be our next movie?" Max asked Lilia, completely unaware that Steve and Danny had initiated a video call with him.

"Those better be baby friendly movies you have for them to choose from," Danny said.

Max jumped a bit and turned to look at his computer screen. "Of course they are, Detective. Keanu Reeves movies are great for stimulation of young minds."

Steve and Danny both raised their eyebrows at Max. Clearly they didn't buy it and Danny was about to call him on that when Max held up his copies of Sid the Science Kid DVDs. "I placed a call to Kamekona and asked him to bring me something more suitable for your children."

"How have they been?" Steve asked.

"They have been wonderful, Commander," Max replied. "I was able to get them to eat all of their food and drink half of their bottles."

"You got Lucas to eat everything?" Danny asked, his face a mixture of shock and confusion. "In one sitting?"

"Well, yes Detective," Max said. "He was also curious about my Star Trek spoon. I am fairly certain that helped."

Steve tried to hide his smirk as Danny sputtered. "First science cartoons now Star Trek spoons."

"I think that you will find my unconventional methods of babysitting satisfactory," Max said.

"I'm for whatever gets them to eat," Steve said. "Thank you, Max."

Max was taken aback by Steve's sincerity. "You're welcome, Commander. I believe that Lilia and Lucas have enjoyed my company so far."

"Max, it's nearing the time for their nap, but I don't think we'll be done with this case by then," Danny said.

"I am still free, Detective. I do not mind continuing to watch them," Max offered.

"Thank you," Danny said with equal sincerity.

"Umm, Max, what is that in Lucas' mouth?" Steve asked as he saw Lucas pick up something from the desk and put into his mouth.

Max looked down and tutted. "Oh no, Lucas. We must not put Neo in our mouth," he said as he took the action figure from Lucas' slobbery grasp, picked up a baby wipe and cleaned it off before setting it out of their reach. "This is much better," Max added as he pulled a teething ring from the diaper bag and gave it to Lucas.

"I guess you have everything under control," Danny said. He didn't doubt Max's abilities, but he was surprised that the twins were getting along fine in the company of a relative stranger.

"Lilia and Lucas have given me no problems, Detective," Max assured him.

"We'll check in later." Steve said.

"We will talk to you later, Commander and Detective," Max replied.

"Bye babies," Danny and Steve said with a little wave. They laughed when Lucas and Lilia waved back on their own.

Steve shut down Skype on his computer just as security escorted the usual delivery girl into the main office with their sandwiches.

"Foods here," he said unnecessarily as he stood up and walked out of the office to meet the girl and pay. "Thanks Lenni," Steve said with a smile as he checked the contents of the bag. He knew their order would be correct, but it was a habit. "And thank Auntie Meli for the extra cookies." Steve pulled his wallet out, took out a few bills and handed it to her.

Lenni looked at the money, and smiled when she saw the $20 tip. "Thanks Steve. The cookies are a new recipe. She said it was something just for you and Danny."

"I'll be sure to share with Danny, then," Steve laughed as Lenni pocketed the money and left.

Steve walked back to his office and put the brown bag on his desk. "Our usual sandwiches plus new cookies from Auntie Meli."

Danny licked his lips. He knew how good her desserts were, so to have new cookies was always a treat. Ever since they found Auntie Meli's cafe one afternoon while exploring with Mary, who was very pregnant at the time, they usually chose to have breakfast or lunch at the cafe when they had the time.

Danny opened the bag, pulling out the two sandwiches and the extra bag of cookies, placing them on the desk. "These look like those double chocolate cookies she was thinking about making last month," Danny replied.

"I guess she finally got the recipe just right," Steve said. "I remember she said she wouldn't make them until she was happy with the outcome."

"So, we're her guinea pigs for this?" Danny asked.

"Nah," Steve said as he laughed and shook his head. "Auntie Meli wouldn't have given them to us if she didn't get her boys to taste them first."

Danny nodded his head in agreement as he picked up the sandwich wrapped in yellow paper with his name written on it. He knew that Steve was probably right.

"Speaking of tasting...," Steve continued as he opened the paper on his own sandwich, "I wonder what Max did to get the kids to eat."

"I was thinking that too," Danny said in between bites. His usual grilled chicken sandwich was just as he liked it. "You don't think Max tried the food first, to show Lilia and Lucas it was good to eat, do you?"

Steve coughed a bit as Danny said that. The thought of Max going to that length to get the twins to eat wasn't something he'd thought of. "Max does a lot of things, but I don't think sampling baby food is one of them."

"We'll have to ask though," Danny said as he continued to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Twins, Memories and Choices**

**Chapter 4:** We've Got a Lead!

**Summary:** Mary finally shows up to HQ to watch Lilia & Lucas so that Danny and Steve can properly work the case.

* * *

"Hey guys, I got it!" Kono exclaimed as she rushed into HQ waiving a file folder.

Danny and Steve left Steve's office to join Kono at the computer table. "What have you got?" Steve asked.

"The last bit of financial information on the victim's other partner." Kono said. She handed the papers to Steve and Danny and left one out for Chin who was still on the phone in his office. "The business partner here and the one in New Jersey wanted to oust our vic and take over."

"But that doesn't explain where our vic is and who stole his cars," Danny said.

"I've got that information," Chin said as he walked out of his office to join them at the table. "Reginald White, the business partner from New Jersey was just arrested in Maui."

"What?!" Steve, Danny and Kono said at the same time.

"He was trying to get Hideki Yamada, our victim, to sign over ownership of the business to himself and Angelo Li, the business partner here."

Steve was about to comment on that when Max showed up in a rush. Steve excused himself from the group to meet Max. "Is everything okay, Max?"

"I am sorry to show up without calling, Commander, but I have been requested at the scene of an accident."

Steve took one of the carriers and diaper bags from Max and led him to the office. "That's okay," Steve said reassuringly. "You said you would watch them until you were called out."

Max set the other carrier on the couch in Steve's office and took the diaper bag from his shoulder. "I should have still called before hand."

"Thank you for watching them for us," Steve said. "We appreciate it."

Max nodded and waved goodbye to Lilia and Lucas, who waved back to him as he walked out of the office.

Steve could see Chin, Kono and Danny still going over the case information. He really should be out there with them, but with the twins wide awake and no one to watch them, he needed to stay where he was.

"Max couldn't watch them anymore?" Danny said as he walked into the office.

Steve shook his head. "Called out to an accident," Steve said as he situated Lilia and Lucas' carriers on his couch. "What else did Kono and Chin have?"

"Reginald and Angelo basically drained Hideki's main business of all it's funds, but they still couldn't close it without Hideki's signature. Angelo flew out here, well to Maui, and bought a warehouse with some of the stolen funds," Danny said as he helped Steve with the twins. "Reginald kidnapped Hideki in one of his cars. Two guesses which car it was."

Steve snorted. "The car that was already dismantled."

"Got it in one," Danny said. He was able to continue when his cell phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and looked at the caller ID, "It's my contact from Jersey."

"Go on and take it. I've got them," Steve said.

Danny nodded his head, walked out of Steve's office and across the hall to his office. Danny spent about 15 minutes talking with the officer from New Jersey and when he ends the call, he waves at Chin to have him join him.

"My contacts in Jersey confirmed things," Danny told him, "They were closing in on Reginald for some shady deal out there, but then he slipped their tail and the officers lost him at the airport."

"Where he ended up in Maui," Chin finished. "So we need to find Angelo Li and when we do, we'll find Hideki Yamada"

"Bingo!" Danny said as he walked out of his office. "Kono, do those records mention any other properties that Angelo Li or Hideki Yamada would have? We need to find them."

Kono flipped through the papers in front of her. "They have at least a dozen properties that belong to Yamada, LLC." She pulls out a paper from the stack, reads it a couple of times before setting it aside and furiously tapping on the computer's touchscreen keypad. "However, Angelo Li recently signed the lease for a dock-side warehouse and office. The warehouse is currently being renovated, but the office has been in use, at least according to electricity records, for two weeks."

"I bet that's where Li has Yamada!" Danny exclaimed. "Send me the address and get HPD and SWAT brought up to speed. Steve and I will meet you there."

At the mention of Steve's name, Chin and Kono looked towards Steve's office. "Unless one of you are going to stay with the twins, I don't think both of you can go," Chin replied.

Danny looked from his phone towards Steve's office and swore under his breath. How could he have forgotten about Lilia and Lucas. "You two go on. Steve or I will join you as soon as possible," Danny said as he made his way to Steve's office.

"You got it Danny," Kono said in agreement as she and Chin rushed out of HQ.

"So...," Danny began, "we've got a problem."

"What's that?" Steve asked as he briefly looked up from changing Lucas' diaper.

"We have a possible location for Angelo Li and Hideki Yamada," Danny replied.

"That's great! What's the problem with that?" Steve asked.

"It's at a warehouse at the dock and I know how much you love those places and you know how much I hate them," Danny responded.

Steve laughed. "You know me so well Danno. Just about as well as I know you."

"What are we going to do?" Danny asked, "You want to call in another babysitter?"

"You go on, I'll stay with Lilia and Lucas," Steve said.

"You sure?" Danny asked. "I wouldn't want to deprive you of the opportunity of blowing up a warehouse or diving into the ocean to swim after someone getting away."

Steve laughed more. "There's always tomorrow. Plus, it's my turn to stay with them. Last time you stayed in and missed getting a chance to see that Peyton Manning look alike."

Danny was about to respond when there was a tapping sound at the frame of the door. "Excuse me, Commander...Detective? Your sister is here."

"My interview finished early so I thought I'd get in my Auntie/Mommy duties so you guys can work." Mary said as she entered Steve's office.

"Oh thank god, Mary Ann!" Steve said as he waved his thanks to the escorting security guard. "You came just in time."

"Oh, I did, did I?" Mary asked

"Yes!" Steve said standing up and handing the dirty diaper he was going to throw away to Mary. "We've got a hot case and needs all hands on deck still."

Mary looked at the dirty diaper in her hand and back to Steve and Danny who were rushing out of the office and to the gun locker. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"It's dirty, throw it away, Mary," Steve said as he looked up from the gun he was checking over. "Max watched the twins until about 20 minutes ago when he got called out for an accident. Lilia and Lucas have been fed and had a nap. Lilia still needs to be changed."

Steve handed Danny extra ammunition for their guns before closing and locking the storage unit. "We don't know when we'll be back so you might as well go home," Steve added as he and Danny rushed out.

Mary, who had the twins in her arms was standing at the entrance to Steve's office. "What, no hello?"

When they get to the double doors of HQ, Danny and Steve stop and turn around. "Hi, Mary Ann," Steve says just as Danny says," Bye Mary, bye Lilia, bye Lucas."

Mary rolls her eyes, but Lilia and Lucas laughed and waved as Danny and Steve turn back to the double doors and push them open.

"Let's go home so you can tell me about your big day with Max," Mary says as she goes into Steve's office to gather their diaper bags. "Would have been nice for them to help me take you to the car."


	5. Chapter 5

**Of Twins, Memories and Choices**

**Chapter 5:** Not What They Expected

**Summary:** Five-0 wraps up the case and Danny and Steve go home.

* * *

When Steve and Danny met up with Kono, Chin, SWAT and the HPD officers at the dock-side warehouse, there's already a lot of activity.

"What's going on?" Steve asks when he joins Chin and Kono who are talking with (SWAT Captain) Lou Grover.

"I don't know man," Grover says with a shake of his head. "We pull up, out of line of sight, and there's movement in the warehouse and office."

"We might have had this figured wrong," Chin adds.

"How so?" Danny asks. He looks from Chin to Kono who is bringing up the video feed to the surrounding property.

"When Duke got here, he said it didn't look like Yamada was being held against his will. In fact, he said he saw him get out of a black BMW and walk into the warehouse's office," Kono replied.

"Any sight of Angelo Li?" Steve asked.

"Right here," Kono said as she finally got the video from the external cameras. "Li was waiting outside for Yamada, they shook hands and entered the building."

"So they were in it together," Danny stated for clarification.

"Looks like it, but we can ask when we go in," Chin replied. "We better do it now, though. It looks like they're packing up shop."

"How do you want to do this?" Grover asked as he joined the group in looking at the video.

"It doesn't look like they have much security," Steve thought out loud. "Grover, have half of your team secure the perimeter with some of the officers from HPD. The rest will enter with us."

Grover nodded his head and went to relay the plan to Duke. Once everyone was set up, teams swarmed the building, with SWAT and HPD officers capturing any men who tried to escape. Danny put a bullet in Angelo Li's shoulder as he attempted to jump into truck being driven wildly by a bystander wanting to get out of the way. Steve, with the help of an excellently fired bullet to a pallet of fertilizer, stopped Hideki Yamada from escaping.

Before their rights could be read to them, Hideki Yamada and Angelo Li began yelling for their lawyers and claiming police brutality.

"The one time I do everything by the book, I get perps yelling about brutality," Steve says with a shake of his head.

"You can't catch a break, can you, Boss?" Kono asked with a fake mournful look on her face.

"At least I can't get yelled at for shooting anyone," Steve replied as he watched Danny shove Li towards the waiting ambulance.

"This time," Chin and Grover added with a laugh.

Steve ignored their comment in favor of reciting the now memorized Miranda Rights to the guy he had in cuffs.

Danny joined the group after he made sure a HPD officer would be accompanying his prisoner to the hospital to be checked out.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked.

"Steve's pouting about being yelled at even though he did everything by the books," Kono said with a laugh.

"Poor him. I'm sure he deserved the yelling at for something, though," Danny said.

**H50-H50-H50**

"I almost feel bad for White," Kono said to Danny as they watched Steve and Chin interrogate Hideki Yamada.

"Almost?" Danny asked. "Why?"

"He got double crossed," Kono replied. "I mean, I know he broke the law, but they were going to let him go down for it...and the supposed murder of Yamada, if we're to believe what he's saying, was the next part of their plan."

Danny made a thoughtful sound. "Yeah, I guess that does suck, but you know that crime doesn't pay.

Steve and Chin exited the interrogation room and Danny and Kono met them in the hall. "He basically confessed to everything," Chin said even though they heard everything. "I'll arrange for transport back to HPD."

"When you've done that, head home. It's been a long day," Steve said. "We can do reports tomorrow."

"And will you actually be doing your report?" Danny asked as he followed Steve to the elevator that would take them up to their offices.

Steve gave a noncommittal shrug and fought the laugh that was threatening to bubble up as he listened to Danny rant about him having an aversion to writing up reports.

**H50-H50-H50**

It was late by the time Steve and Danny got home. They stopped for dinner and some minor necessities they needed for Lucas and Lilia that they wouldn't have time to get in the morning and that couldn't wait until the weekend.

"I'm proud of you, babe," Danny said as they walked up the path to the house, "We were at a warehouse and you didn't blow it up or decide to go for a swim in the ocean."

"Today's just Wednesday, Danno," Steve said gleefully. "I can always decide to do that on Thursday or Friday."

Danny groaned as he pushed the door open. "Of course you can. What was I thinking?"

"We're home," Steve said as he entered the house behind Danny and closed the door behind himself.

"And you're out of diapers," Mary responded.

Danny held up the box of diapers and baby wipes. "I come with gifts for stinky babies!"

"Awesome!" Mary replied giving two thumbs up, "They're waiting upstairs to be given a bath and changed. My Auntie/Mommy duties are done for the night. I'm going out."

"Don't you want to stay for bath time?" Steve asked.

"I would," Mary said as she grabbed her purse from the couch, "But I've already had my bath for the day and don't need another one just yet." She blew them kisses when she opened the door, "Don't wait up!" she called out from the other side of the quickly closing door.

Danny pulled Steve towards the stairs. "Come on. Your stinky babies await us."

"Why are they always mine when they stink?" Steve asked as he followed Danny.

"You're the one who stinks more," Danny said, "so any stinkiness they get comes from the McGarrett genes."

**+=+FIN+=+**


End file.
